Short message service (SMS) messages or text messages are often sent and received by mobile communications devices. These SMS messages are a convenient mechanism for users to communicate with each other via messages that are of a limited size. These SMS messages may be carried via mobile communications infrastructure, such as long term evolution (LTE) and/or fourth generation (4G) mobile communications networks with SMS over SG interfaces.